


Hope

by mooncandies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/M, Hope Lupin deserves nice things, M/M, Marauders, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncandies/pseuds/mooncandies
Summary: the lifetime of Hope Lupin.
Relationships: Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old fic from my wattpad i thought i would post here because Hope Lupin has my whole heart

Hope Howell is twenty four years old when she meets Lyall Lupin. He's tall and gentle and charming and she falls fast. His hands are large and soft and they curl in her hair so perfectly it takes her breath away just like their kisses.

Hope Howell is twenty seven years old when she marries the love of her life. They have a boggart on their cake in honor of how they met and she hasn't seen Lyall smile that big since she's known him, and her heart swells because somehow it's for her.

Hope Lupin is twenty nine years old when the pregnancy test comes out positive. They were trying, and she cries out of happiness. She tells Lyall right away and he spins her around with his large, soft hands and she's in love all over again.

Hope Lupin is thirty years old when her baby boy is born and she sees her husband cry for the first time. Remus is so so small and perfect, but so big at the same time. For something that had been inside of her for nine months, at least. He looks like Lyall.

Hope Lupin is thirty five years old when her baby boy is bit and she sees her husband cry for the second time. She can barely react when Lyall carries him into their room in the middle of the night, his eyes wide and panicky and blood soaking his shirt. She screams when she realizes it's Remus'. At the hospital she cries so hard she throws up four times. After hours they're told he'll be okay, but a werewolf, and she wants to throw up again because in what world is that considered "okay?"

Hope Lupin is thirty seven years old when she finds out she can't have more kids. She cries for hours, but Lyall says it's for the best. She throws her wedding ring out of the window and he spends hours looking for it.

Hope Lupin is forty one years old when her baby boy leaves for school. She cries so hard Lyall has to pull to the side of the road and hug her until she can breathe okay again.

Hope Lupin is forty four years old when her baby boy comes to her in tears and tells her he thinks he might be gay. His fingers clutch her shirt tightly and for a moment, he could be five years old having a nightmare about getting bit again. She tells him she loves him no matter what and makes him tea and banana bread.

Hope Lupin is forty five years old when her baby boy tells her he thinks he's in love with his best friend. "The one with glasses?" she asks, and he shakes his head. He tells her about a short boy with big grey eyes and an even bigger heart, that only loves girls.

Hope Lupin is forty six years old when her baby boy comes to her with a bigger smile than she's seen in years and tells her his best friend loves him back. She hugs him tightly and says she would be more surprised if he didn't, and that night she makes chocolate cake and Remus tells Lyall he's gay. For a moment so heavy it feels like her heart is being crushed with the weight of it, Lyall just stares at him and she worries he's going to hit him. But then he pulls Remus into an awkward hug and mumbles something in his ear, and she's mad at herself for thinking that for a second.

Hope Lupin is forty eight years old when her baby boy moves out. She cries harder than she has in years and Remus feels so bad he almost stays. But then she sees Sirius standing out by his motorcycle, waiting for him, and she knows it's his turn to take care of her baby boy.

Hope Lupin is forty nine years old when she gets sick. She doesn't know exactly what it is. She knows they do, but she doesn't want to. It eats away at her and she feels weaker every day.

Hope Lupin is still forty nine years old when she takes her last breath. She has Lyall's large and soft hand in hers and Remus' scarred one in the other. He'd been staying with them since she got sick. She wasn't sure how long it had been. He's smiling at her, but it's fake. She wishes it was real more often. His eyes are worn and old, much too old for someone less than twenty, and she can't keep looking at them so she closes hers.

She hopes Sirius keeps him more safe than she could.


End file.
